


(Not Exactly) Once in a Lifetime

by marcicat



Series: Not Exactly Once in a Lifetime [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcicat/pseuds/marcicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Journey's End," the Doctor runs into a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not Exactly) Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, dialogue-only. Written as a companion story to 'No Ordinary Human.'

"Ah. Hello."

"Hello, Doctor."

"Y'know, I once told someone it was a sheer statistical improbability that I'd met her even twice. You, though … we've met lots of times, haven't we?"

"We've both had very long lives."

"Yours rather longer than anyone else's, I'd say. Not going by Jack anymore?"

"This you knows who I am, then. That always makes things more fun. If we're asking for spoilers, I hear this you has seen me die."

"Well… Were we? I suppose I was. It's hard to say, really. You'd certainly been going on about it long enough."

"Ah… I'd wondered, you know. Gives me something to look forward to. The seeing you again, I mean."

"Actually, you'll see the last me again too. Not at the same time, of course. First trip I took with Rose, we met you."

"I don't see any companions today. All alone?"

"Just dropped you back on Earth. You and Martha and Sarah Jane and Mickey Smith. Sent Rose and the other me back to the parallel world."

"…"

"You don't remember? Saving the universe, putting the Earth back where it belongs? Blimey, I'd've thought having two of the same me around would be more memorable than that."

"Mm. They do tend to blend together a bit. This'd be the first time, then?"

"The first -- what?"

"I probably shouldn't say. Although maybe it was always me who told you first anyway. Just -- don't give up on us, Doctor. Or yourself. There's still plenty of surprises left in the universe, even for you. Even for me!"

"You know, we really have run into each other an awful lot. Are you sure you're not doing it on purpose?"

"Me? You're then one with the time-travelling spaceship. I'm the fixed point, remember?"

"Yeah, it's possible I wasn't entirely correct about that. Sorry."

"It happens. And not that it hasn't been brilliant to see you, but unless you'd like to make the news, this might be a good time to disappear."

"Why? What have you done?"

"You keep trying to put this on me. You're welcome to stay, if you want, but there's some people headed this way."

"Some?"

"Maybe a couple hundred? I can see it now -- the Face of Boe and the Lonely God, together in a locked room on Parnassia Eight. Think of the headlines."

"Jack…"

"Doctor."

"You're not in trouble, are you?"

"No, it's probably just diplomats, all wanting to be the first to shake your hand."

"I think I'll just be going, then."

"I'll see you around. Oh, and Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you see Donna Noble? Duck."


End file.
